Isabella Rivers
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found here. : "With Lucifer risen, Isabella grows strong. Soon, she will do more than just make a few toys come to life - something that will draw the demons to her. Lucifer will find this child, he will twist this girl to her purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven." : — Castiel speaking to Sam and Dean Winchester about Isabella Rivers. Isabella Jo Rivers is a young and powerful "cambion", more commonly known as a half demon, half human hybrid. According to Castiel, her birth was prophesied and feared for many centuries before she was born. When she was born, demons was able to identify Isabella due to a birthmark on her arm which symbolized the mark of the devil. During a ritual that took place moments after her birth, Isabella was fed the blood of Lucifer as her first meal. Because she has Lucifer's blood in her system, Isabella is said to have a connection with him. Over the years, Isabella's abilities remained dormant. She began having night terrors of hell and its demons when she was only six, and shortly after that, she began experiencing hallucinations, many of which included hallucinations of Azazel. When Isabella was fifteen, demons were sent to find Isabella and "bring her back home." Because Isabella was babysitting at the time, her mother got in the way and was viciously slaughtered. The death of her mother took a tragic toll on Isabella. After a fight that erupted between herself and her father, Isabella accidentally tapped into her demonic side and sent her father straight to hell. Biography The Prophecy : "Nineteen years ago, on the 9th of September, 6am in the morning, a baby girl with a mark on her body was born. News of the girl's reached The Heavens, for this was a moment that had been feared for centuries. Scripture had foretold of the girl's arrival, and suddenly, the inevitable countdown to doom had begun ..." : —The prophecy ''' It had been foretold in scripture for thousands of years that a child born with the mark of the devil embedded on their flesh, would be destined to become the first cambion: a half human half demon hybrid. This child would be the first of their kind and therefore their powers, unlimited. In 1972, a demon called Azazel possesses a priest at St. Mary's Convent and kills eight nuns in the chapel. Through a dead nun, he is able to speak to Lucifer, who tells him that he needs Lilith to break The 66 Seals that hold him captive. Lucifer tells Azazel he needs to find two very special children: one of which is required to bare the symbol of the devil, a birthmark so to speak, on their flesh. The latter being Isabella, whom Lucifer believed would possess the power to help free him from his cage. A year before Isabella was born, her parents, Ian and Kate were suffering some marriage problems and decided to spilt up. Several months later, Kate fell very ill and was on her death bed. One day, while Ian was visiting Kate, a stranger appeared and offered him a deal. The deal was that the stranger would be able to make Kate better if within the year, the stranger was able to pay a short visit to see how things were going. Ian agreed, thinking nothing of it, and the next day, Kate was healed. A few days later, Kate discovered that she was with child, which puzzled her completely because she hadn't been with anyone in the past few months. Nevertheless, she assumed it was Ian's child and nine months later, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl, whom she decided to call Isabella Jo Rivers. A demon possessing one of the doctors at the hospital, took Isabella away from her parents to clean her up and in doing so, was able to identify the mark of the devil on her arm: which was embedded into her flesh like a birthmark. A small ritual was done mark Isabella as the ultimate hybrid. After the ritual was complete, Isabella was fed a few drops of demon blood, Lucifer's blood to be precise, as her first meal. Once Isabella was "marked", she was then returned to her parents, both of whom were completely unaware of the ritual events that took place moments after her birth. Early Life : '''Jennifer: ''"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, Isabella."'' : Isabella: "But I'm not talking to myself." : Jennifer: ''"Oh, really? Then who are you talking to?"'' : Isabella: "The man with the yellow eyes." : —Isabella talks with Jennifer about Azazel Isabella Isabella was treasured dearly by both of her parents. They adored her endlessly and were both exceptionally protective over her. She was their little miracle, as she literally brought the family back together. As she grew up, Isabella was said to be quiet beautiful: possessing innocent, almost angelic features. Roughly around the time Isabella was four, she began having dreams of a man with yellow eyes: Azazel. At first they were nightmares that resulted in Isabella waking up and running into her parent's bed, however when the dreams became more intense, she was then taken to a therapist. The therapist that Kate and Ian took their daughter to was in fact a hunter named John Winchester. John had been desperately trying to find any source of information on the demon that killed his wife, and when he learnt of a little girl who had been having nightmares about Azazel, he decided to pay a visit. Through Isabella, John was able to get all of his information on Azazel. Over the years, Isabella's nightmares got worse, and by the time she was six she began experiencing night terrors of hell. She screamed her way through her sleep most nights, especially when her nightmares included visions of horribly deformed monsters. She was once again sent to a therapist, who in the end gave Isabella some dream suppressant pills that would hopefully stop the nightmares. It worked to some degree, and Isabella was finally able to get her life on track. : Azazel: "You need to stop trying to resist your powers, Isabella. Just let go and use them. After all, they were given to you for a reason." : Isabella: ''"But I don't want to. I don't want them."'' : Azazel: "Oh yes, yes you do. Deep down you love the things you're able to do." : —Azazel pressures Isabella into using her powers However, although the nightmares stopped, Isabella began to hallucinate, with the majority of her hallucinations revolving around the demon with the yellow eyes. Azazel would take pride in tormenting Isabella: stating that she very special and that he had big plans for her. Isabella tried her best to ignore Azazel, but each time she tried to pretend that he wasn't there, he would make Isabella "see" things. One of her most violent hallucinations took place on the subway train. She watched as someone on the train turned into porcelain at her touch and shattered into a thousand pieces. When the hallucinations got worse, Isabella was eventually pulled out of school for weeks at a time. She couldn't focus on work without worrying when the next hallucination was going to come. Isabella was taken back to the therapist once again, where she received numerous sessions. Azazel would also pressure Isabella into using her abilities. He knew Isabella better than she knew herself, and knew exactly which buttons to push. On one occasion, Azazel angered Isabella to the point in which she accidentally used her powers on her own mother, which resulted in her taking a violent tumble down the staircase and breaking her leg in two places. Kate, who suffered some head injury during the fall, had no recollection of the events prior to falling, and therefore had no clue that her own daughter caused her freak accident. After Isabella accidentally attacked her mother, she felt an incredible amount of guilt towards herself for letting it happen and an incredible amount of fury towards Azazel who made it happen. She tried to attack him using her abilities but because she was very young at the time and her powers weren't fully developed, Isabella wasn't able to kill him. Teenage Years : Kate: ''"Another vision?"'' : Isabella: "I didn't want you to worry." : Kate: ''"I'm your mother - it's my job to worry."'' : Isabella: "It's no big deal, really. Just someone on the subway turned into porcelain and shattered. breaks down "I don't understand. What's wrong with me? Why do I see these things?" : —Isabella confindes with her mother about her "hallucinations" As Isabella grew older, her dreams and hallucinations only got worse. She desperately wanted to be like everyone else, and go to school and live a normal life. But that proved to be unsuccessful when she entered high school. She became the center of attention as Isabella would often talk and respond to someone that wasn't there. She was bullied horribly and because of this, she was taken out and home schooled. Kate tried to comfort her daughter as best as she could, though it was Ian who told Isabella to grow up and stop acting like a child. Roughly around the time Isabella was fifteen, demons were ordered to find Isabella and "bring her back home". However when they came to collect Isabella, her mother had gotten in the way and was killed. During the night of the attack, Isabella was out babysitting the neighbors kids while the parents went out for the night. It was late at night by the time Isabella returned home, and knowing that her mother would already be well asleep, she tried to get ready for bed as quietly as she could. By the time Isabella was ready to go to sleep, she started hearing some distorted whispers that seemed to come from the hallway. She ignored them at first, thinking it was just another hallucination however when she heard a piercing scream coming from her mother's room (which was followed by a loud thud), she raced into her mother's room and was met with a horrific sight: her mother was withering in pain as though her body had been shocked violently, her right arm was bent in an awkward position with blood pouring out of the wound where the bone clearly stuck out, and her head was somehow rotating a full 360 degrees continuously. Isabella's vision went blank after that, and she woke up in her bed a few days later. The funeral for Kate took place a week after her death. Isabella didn't mourn the loss of her mother. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't cry. Her mother had been a part of her life from the moment that she was born and now that she was gone, Isabella felt a part of herself gone too. Her grades started to drop, and Isabella didn't have the motivation to do anything anymore. : Isabella: ''"I can't take it anymore. He won't leave me alone. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't do anything without seeing or hearing him in my head. It's driving me nuts!"'' : Dr.Yustman: "We've had this discussion before, Isabella. The yellow eyed man doesn't exist. He is just a figment of your imagination." : Isabella: ''"You're wrong."'' : —Isabella talks about Azazel Ian had taken notice on the sudden change of character on his daughter and confronted her about it. He was worried about her grades dropping, her well-being and feared that she was going downhill. He offered to give Isabella all the help and support she needed, promising that he would be there for her. Isabella was taken to a few therapy sessions, in which she started to deal with her mother's passing. However, when years passed and it was made clear that none of the sessions were doing any help with her hallucinations of the man with the yellow eyes, Isabella began to lie her way through the sessions. About a month or so later, Isabella and her father had gotten themselves into an agrument. Ian had found out from the therapist that there was a chance Isabella had been lying the entire time. Worried for his daughter, Ian confronted Isabella but when she refused to speak, Ian quickly got frustrated and a fight soon erupted. They argued for a good hour, words being shot across the room like bullets. Ian tried to reason with Isabella that he only wanted to help her, but Isabella was fed up with everyone trying to help her. She knew that no one could help her because no one understood what she was going through. She heard a voice in her head, one that she did not recongise yet Isabella felt as thogh she knew him, telling her to "kill him and paint the walls red with his blood." During the fight, Isabella suddenly lost it. Head pounding, she screamed in fury, shutting her eyes tightly. It was the screams of her father that brought Isabella back to her senses and when she did, she saw to her horror that a huge crack had opened up from under the ground, running throughout the house as though an earthquake had just occured, demonic clawed hands shot up from the cracks and grabbed a hold of Isabella's father. She stood there, frozen in fear, watching helplessly as her father was literally dragged beneath the earth. Before Isabella could even snap out of her trance and rescuse her father, the crack slowly reformed itself, leaving nothing whatsoever behind. She rushed over instantly to where her father once stood, and repetivitely scratched the floor beneath her in a horrible attempt to reopen whatever had just been open. Isabella didn't understand anything of what had just happened - how it happened, or why, or where her father was, she didn't even know if he was alive or dead - but what she did know, was that she was the one who did it. The Truth Revealed Since the night of her father's "death", Isabella knew that her life was over. She spent hours trapping herself within her home, the very home in which both of her parent's lives were taken. She was scared that if she went outside that she would hurt someone else. She felt an incredible amount of guilt that she was the reason why her parents were dead and even considered taking her own life on a fair few occasions. The hallucinations of Azazel had suddenly stopped, and Isabella thought that she was finally going to be able to have some sense of relief, however she still saw Azazel in her dreams. In her dreams, Azazel would use his time to torment Isabellamake Isabella hallucinate the night in which her mother was killed and her father was dragged to god only knows where. At times, the nightmares would go on for hours, making Isabella suffer the same fate over and over again. During the night was when the voices would be at their most active: Isabella would hear constant growls and barking that was no where near human or animal-like. It made it harder for Isabella to sleep most nights because she would be constantly hearing these unknown demonic growls and whispers. It wasn't long before Isabella started seeing shadows. Isabella would see these strange deformed shadows that held no shape move along the walls, almost as if someone was watching her, following her. Season 4 : Sam: ''"Anyway, I don't get it. Isabella is the devil's daughter?"'' : Castiel: "No, of course not. Your bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But she is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven." : —Castiel warns Sam and Dean Winchester about Isabella Rivers Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Non-Canons Category:Hybrid Category:Caity95 Category:Nigh Omnipotence Category:Candice Accola Images Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Female Category:Females Category:Non-canon Characters